


【龙兔】天气预报总是不准

by Amorrd



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 一个关于桐生战兔没带伞的小故事
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 9





	【龙兔】天气预报总是不准

**Author's Note:**

> IF世界线，假设龙兔搞掉E总后的普通生活，非常普通非常日常

「那么，今天的课就到这里，」桐生战兔关闭投影，他将圆珠笔夹在胸前口袋，「还有疑问吗？」  
面前传来稀稀拉拉的否定声，更多的是收拾书本的声音。他今天运气不太好，是下午的课，学生注意力很容易跑偏；再加上天阴的不像样子，估计一个两个都归心似箭。  
想到这他好脾气地笑了笑，挥手宣布下课。  
果然学生活跃不少，有几个活泼的学生大喊「战兔老师最棒了！」，被他笑骂了句没大没小。  
不过也确实是有点晚了，天气预报说今天可能会有大到暴雨。早上出来的时候阳光普照，晒得桐生战兔几乎化成明胶；谁承想下午开始云彩堆积，等到现在天阴得堪称可怖，也不知道会不会在回去的时候被浇成落汤鸡。  
桐生战兔甚至有些忿忿的抱怨老天不公，他就今天起来晚了没开摩托来。现在他没摩托也没伞，下雨可怎么办。  
有个学生想起来什么，走了又回来，站在门口对桐生战兔说：  
「老师别忘了学校正门修路，咱们出行得走后门。」  
啊，对，他把这茬忘了。正门不知道怎么回事出现两个大坑，学校正在抢修；东都大学选址在空气清新而又安静的地区，说白了就是地理位置有些偏；正门好歹还有公交和出租车站，后门除了一条宽阔的大马路剩下什么也没有。东都大学校区也不小，他从教学楼走到后门就得半个点。  
他觉得自己真是背，现在只能祈祷不要下雨就好。  
不知道是不是上天听见他的心音，他刚有这个念头，老天爷就甩了几个雨点下来。  
桐生战兔：「……」  
桐生战兔：「糟糕透了。」  
  
他还做不到蹭学生伞出门这么不要脸的事，好在他今天也没带什么贵重物品。桐生战兔干脆头顶教案冲出教学楼。他现在一要感谢上天只是掉雨点，二要感谢学校给教案定制的是硬皮。某种意义上来讲真是很实用。  
他是有些急的，桐生战兔看了看手表，在人群间灵活穿梭，活像只兔子。  
万丈今早嚷嚷着要吃面，乌冬面。把桐生战兔烦的要死。解决完事件后万丈龙我重回格斗界，身上带伤是家常便饭。他则选择去大学教书，用「桐生战兔」这个名字。不像以前那样实验压身后桐生战兔反倒轻松不少，而在战斗时期作为「闲人」的龙我现在则是忙的不行。  
不过就算是忙疯了，万丈也一定要回家睡觉。不管多远。  
也不管多晚，大半夜带着一身水气进被窝。那家伙还喜欢冲凉水澡，十次有九次得把战兔冰醒。那家伙自己还不觉得有错，反倒经常一副「你看老子特意为你回的家怎么样快夸奖我」的表情。  
他心说我夸奖你什么？夸奖你洗完澡不关灯还是用冰凉的手把我冰到瞬间清醒？  
战兔还不能把真实感受说出来，不然以那个肌肉笨蛋的性子来说很可能就真的不在晚上回来了，因为怕吵到他睡觉。  
他只能忍着，必要时刻还得满足肌肉笨蛋那些「并不过分的小要求」，省的万丈龙我闹小孩子脾气。  
比如吃面。  
桐生战兔要是不答应他他得闹，没完没了的闹。  
桐生战兔觉得牙有点疼，家里根本就没有乌冬面，鬼知道他去哪买。  
他翻出手机备忘录。  
果然，今天万丈有场比赛要打，他得早点回去。不然万丈该带伤饿肚子了。  
才不是心疼那家伙。  
桐生战兔这么想着，他加快步伐，路走了差不多过半，往好了想离胜利的法则也不远了……  
「诶，等等？桐生老师？！」  
他连忙停下脚步，看向声源处。说话的是个他班上的学生。  
他的学生似乎非常疑惑：「老师您没告诉万丈先生正门维修的事情吗？我看见他在正门口等您啊。」  
女孩子这么一说，周围人都把视线落到桐生战兔身上，集体发出起哄的声音。  
  
桐生战兔和万丈龙我的事情不算什么秘密，毕竟后者经常骑着他拉风的机车来学校正门口接人。十有八九被同样开机车上下班的战兔嘲讽，两个不怕耗油的神经病各坐在自己的机车上边开边聊，堪称东都大学一道特殊的风景线。  
这年头最遮掩不住的是奸情，传播最快的是八卦。  
很快，桐生战兔老师有个打拳的男友一事传遍校园。吃瓜群众纷纷发日经帖，Facebook上甚至有专门的基情讨论小组。甚至有个别神经病专门考进东都大学只为了一睹校园基佬风采。东都大学招生办表示喜闻乐见。  
所以有的时候，这帮学生关于他男友的消息掌握的比战兔还快。他真是不知该哭还是该笑。  
不过现在显然不是想这个的时候。  
桐生战兔皱眉，他上前一步问道：  
「万丈在正门口？你确定？可是他今天有比赛啊。」  
「万丈先生的比赛打完了，我们组有cp粉……有格斗迷，给我们发了网址。好像打的比平时快？我也不太清楚。啊，在这里，您看，这是我朋友拍到的照片。」学生掏出手机点开Facebook给桐生战兔看，桐生战兔觉得他好像看到了什么奇怪的发言。在一排「日他！( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)」下面他看见了龙我的照片。  
拍照者估计是摄影系出身，下雨天手还稳得一批，照片应该是躲在灌木丛里拍的，四周有树叶遮挡，右上角还有朵沾了雨水的花骨朵。万丈龙我倚着机车，腋下还夹着头盔，他正抬头看着远方；学生通知栏上飞过条Message，说万丈先生应该是看向战兔老师教室的方向。  
桐生战兔：「……」  
战兔看了照片半天，从牙缝里挤出一句：「拍的腿真长。」  
女学生：「……」  
桐生战兔突然想起来件事。  
「你们没和万丈说现在只开放后门的事吧。」  
学生愣了下，连忙发帖询问。不到三十秒手机就被叮叮当当的消息提示音占领，有人自曝给万丈先生提过醒。不过刚提，人还在，正准备上车去后门。  
「去什么后门啊！他知道后门在哪吗！」   
桐生战兔立刻掏出手机给万丈龙我打电话。  
「……喂？战兔？」  
「啊啊啊你这肌肉笨蛋！给我在正门等着！等着！」  
「什么啊突然就叫人笨蛋！诶，你们学校后门在哪？啊……好大啊……」  
「所以都说了叫你在正门等着！不然我们错过的话就麻烦了……你带伞了没？」  
「啊，你说的有道理啊！那我等你。伞的话，带了啊。」  
「那你乖乖撑伞在门口等着我，因为我没带，真是的。笨蛋。」  
「啊啊好的……等等你没带才是应该我找你吧！喂！战……」  
桐生战兔干脆利落地挂掉电话。  
  
物理和数学是相通的。天才物理学家在心里飞快计算最佳路径。  
他现在站在艺术学院的门廊前，正门在体育馆附近，艺术学院和体育馆之间隔着传媒学院、化学楼、计算机学院、外语专业楼和钟楼广场五个区域，再加上绿化区……  
桐生战兔立刻心算出最佳路径，他那么长时间的假面骑士生涯不是盖的，身体素质一等一。他用力一蹬地面，水花随着他的动作四溅，连裤脚都被洇湿一片；不过桐生战兔浑然没有在意，他将教案塞进风衣内袋，拨开人海，焦急而又匆忙地奔赴正门。  
人群寂静了几秒，突然有人大喊：  
「加油啊战兔老师！」  
桐生战兔脚下差点一滑。  
  
看热闹不嫌事大是根植于人民群众心中的本能。  
从第一个喊出加油开始，这玩意就像打哈欠一样飞快在人群中传播。紧接着是第二个，跟着第三个……很快加油声此起彼伏。人们甚至还自动给他让出条道路。  
东都大学盛产人才，在第一个数学系学生发现桐生战兔没有选择大路后后立刻用神一样的速度推算出行动路线。他将路线发到Facebook上引起疯狂转发。  
无数围观群众依照大神给出的路线旁观。有细心的女孩子高举雨伞，既不阻碍桐生战兔的步伐又帮他挡住了部分雨水。女孩在战兔经过的瞬间大喊：  
「加油啊！假面骑士！」  
……没错，在这个网络发达的年代桐生战兔是假面骑士这种事早就不是什么秘密了。虽然那都是好几年前的事了。  
女孩这句话仿若落石入水，激起千层浪。无数只手——拿着雨伞的手纷纷抬起来，一柄伞只能遮挡住部分，但是更多的伞举了起来，密密麻麻的伞面为桐生战兔遮挡住雨水。  
有五颜六色的花在东都大学的雨天绽放。  
桐生战兔有些想笑，还有些感动。他从没想过自己谈个恋爱能谈的这么兴师动众——他或许是第一个有这种待遇的假面骑士。  
桐生战兔听见雨滴打在伞面的声音变得舒缓，有人大喊桐生老师正门是关着的您得想个办法出去。  
他从口袋里掏出手机。  
「喂，万丈。」  
「怎么了战兔？你学校怎么回事啊！喂为什么那边聚集了那么多人啊！有偶像来了吗？」  
「啊啊有偶像来了。你现在在门口？」  
「是啊。」  
「你往那边站站，往有栏杆的围墙那边站站。」  
「往有栏杆的围墙那边……啊！」  
万丈龙我举着手机，栏杆对面就是桐生战兔。天才物理学家众星拱月，身边是无数名举伞的围观人员。  
雨停了。  
桐生战兔笑着，在栏杆那头、在电话那头问：「你能接住我吗？」  
  
他示意人群让开。  
桐生战兔后退几步，猛地朝围墙冲过去；在离围墙还有几米时一跃，借着冲力抓住栏杆。然后翻身上去。  
他跳下去的时候人群齐齐发出惊呼，太阳从云层中露出半边脸，有彩虹跨越远方。万丈龙我一甩雨伞，他张开双臂，让这个从天而降的任性家伙落在自己怀里。  
桐生战兔闻到药酒和雨水的气息。  
他听见那个肌肉笨蛋在他耳边絮叨：  
「搞什么啊乱七八糟的，很危险诶突然。不过……」  
万丈龙我染成棕色的发丝被阳光镀上了层浅淡的金，他眨眨一边眼睛。  
「安全降落。」  
  
FIN.  
  
「你为什么过来接我啊？比赛是怎么回事？」  
「你不是今天早上起来晚了没开机车嘛，我就想着过来接你了。有点着急所以速战速决。」  
「……我起来晚了是谁的错啊。」  
「我的错啊，所以我不是来接你了吗？啊你看你都湿透了，你看你看。」  
「你好烦哦，配角走开。」  
「什么态度啊你这家伙。话说哪里大到暴雨啊，现在就放晴。天气预报真是一点都不靠谱。」  
「……我觉得还好。」  
「不靠谱还好吗……噗，战兔你这家伙是脸红了吗？是脸红了吧。」  
「吵死了开车啦肌肉笨蛋。」  



End file.
